


A Night Out

by katbear



Series: Night Out [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-06
Updated: 2001-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Jedi enjoy a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: very minor angst and a bit of humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Q/other, O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta readers who helped with various comments  
> and encouragement (Thalia, Master Yo-Gurt). All mistakes are  
> definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.
> 
> Warnings: male/male relationship and a very stodgy Padawan
> 
> Note: This is a line challenge from the Evil Emu so it's all her fault. Really.
> 
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing  
> with them. No profit is intended or made.
> 
> // // Telepathic thought

"Master, will you behave yourself!" Obi-Wan hissed.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and put on his most innocent  
expression. "Is there a problem, Padawan?" he whispered to  
the young man sitting next to him in the crowded booth. The  
jazz band playing near them covered the sound of their  
conversation from the other dozen assorted Jedi around the  
table. The place was a popular hangout for off duty Jedi in  
civvies.

"You're doing it again!" The apprentice glared at his Master.

On the other side of Obi-Wan the serene dark skinned Master  
gave a small smile. // Is there a problem, Qui-Gon? //

// Just the usual. Obi-Wan's teenage dignity is being  
assaulted again. //

Mace's smile widened as Qui-Gon replied dryly to his  
apprentice, "Which `it' am I disgracing you with this time,  
Padawan?"

Obi-Wan responded through clenched teeth, "You two are playing  
footsie under the table again."

Qui-Gon and Mace both leaned back against the padded seating  
and struggled not to laugh. Obi-Wan had always had trouble  
understanding the two men's on again, off again relationship,  
considering both of them as too old to be indulging in `that  
sort of thing', as he called it. Since turning eighteen  
several months ago, he had been going through a stage of  
attempting to be a dignified adult and found the Masters'  
antics to be particularly trying. At the moment the  
relationship was very much on as the two old friends were well  
into a `kiss and make up' period after a nasty argument a few  
weeks earlier.

Swallowing a chuckle, Mace said, "Are you feeling left out? Did  
you want us to include you?"

"It's not funny!" The icy glare extended equally to both older  
men. "People are going to notice. And I don't appreciate it  
when you miss. I'm going to have bruises on my shin tomorrow."

Qui-Gon leaned forward, hands held up placatingly. "Alright,  
Padawan, I promise, no more footsies. Happy?"

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan. "Thank you." He glanced  
suspiciously at the two men before relaxing a bit. Picking up  
his mug of Corellian ale, Obi-Wan started to take a long  
draught when he was simultaneously goosed on both nether cheeks  
by a Force pinch. Choking and spluttering, he stood up to get  
away from the solicitous Council member who was trying to be  
helpful by pounding on his back, then stumbled over Qui-Gon to  
get out of the booth. Wiping his red face with a napkin, he  
snarled, "You two are impossible. I refuse to be associated  
with this nonsense." Muttering under his breath about `senile  
Jedi Masters', the apprentice walked over to another table of  
Jedi, where he was evidently successful in enticing a female  
Padawan into dancing with him.

"Ah, the agonies of youth," said Master Klement  
sympathetically, a grizzled old Jedi who had survived five  
Padawans. "Going through one of those phases, is he, poor  
lad?"

"Yes," replied Qui-Gon. "He is convinced that Masters are to  
be staid and dignified at all times, especially in public. I  
thought he was going to die at Ragpel's Naming Day party last  
month when Master Yoda wanted to get up and sing after supper."

"He probably wasn't the only one. I've heard Yoda sing," said  
Knight V'zo with a shudder. A sympathetic round of groans and  
hoots went round the table.

Klement leaned across the table. "Does he know that you two  
are `doing it'?" he asked in a low voice.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at the Padawan moving gracefully  
around the dance floor. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he is  
convinced that anyone over 30 is neither capable nor interested  
and only has a penis to piss out of."

"And I'm convinced that he thinks Qui-Gon and I are pretending  
to be lovers in order to deliberately embarrass him in public,"  
continued Mace with a droll laugh as he put his arm across Qui-  
Gon's shoulders. The ensuing laughter caught Obi-Wan's  
attention as his dance pass brought him near the table and he  
rolled his eyes upward at the sight of the Council member  
nuzzling his Master's ear. The apprentice's face reddened at  
some comment from his partner and he whirled them both away  
with indecent haste.

In the silence between songs the desultory conversation at the  
table turned from Padawan foibles to a rather ribald  
speculation on Hutt mating rituals. The next number was slow  
and sultry. Mace nudged Qui-Gon suggestively. The latter  
responded with a wicked smile and they both moved out to the  
dance floor, passing Obi-Wan as he escorted his partner back to  
her table.

The club was dimly lit, but not so dark that the two Masters  
couldn't see a certain Padawan's censorious expression as the  
young man returned to sit at their table. Obi-Wan continued to  
watch in almost incredulous fascination as the two men moved  
closer together in a slow, sensuous rhythm. The soft lights  
reflected off Qui-Gon's sheffsilk shirt and Mace's gleaming  
head. Hands that started at shoulder level slowly worked their  
way lower and lower as the pair glided rapturously around the  
floor. The black open front shirt that Mace wore was no  
barrier to the large hands that sneaked in to slide across  
smooth skin. As the music continued the bodies drew even  
closer until they were dancing almost as one in a primal kata.  
Obi-Wan refused to believe the impulses coming over his bond  
with Qui-Gon and shut down his end altogether in horrified  
protest. The lower the hands traveled the redder grew the poor  
apprentice's face, convinced as he was that the Masters were  
bringing public disgrace upon the Order. By the time the music  
was drawing to a close, hands were massaging tight buttocks,  
pelvises were grinding together and the two men were  
practically french kissing on the dance floor. After the  
number ended there was a long silence on the floor as the deep  
kiss continued, the two men oblivious to their audience until a  
smattering of applause, whistles and catcalls sent them  
sheepishly back to their table.

Obi-Wan tossed back the last of his ale and stood up as the  
Masters approached. "I don't believe you two. You are  
supposed to be Jedi Masters," he started in a furious whisper,  
"you are supposed to represent the Jedi Order, be role models  
for younger Jedi, and yet you were out there clinching like a  
couple of rutting Bareeshen verbels!"

"Padawan, you need to lighten up, focus on the moment," replied  
Qui-Gon lightly as he and Mace sat down at the table. Mace  
gestured to the waitbeing for two more ales. "Is there  
something wrong with two friends enjoying themselves a little?"

"Master, that was disgusting."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, surely it wasn't that bad, now was it?" said Mace  
slyly.

Face blazing, the apprentice was almost beside himself with  
mortified indignation. He shook his head and slowly raised his  
hands in amazement. "A Council member and senior Jedi Master  
practically have sex on the dance floor and they ask if there's  
anything wrong? Well, if you can't see that you're supposed to  
be old enough to know better and insist on making a public  
spectacle of yourselves, I am not going to be a party to this  
ridiculous display."

"You know, I really don't see a problem here, Padawan," said  
Qui-Gon quietly.

Mustering all of his dignity, Obi-Wan drew himself up and  
huffed, "I am going back to our quarters to meditate."

"As you wish, Padawan. I would not want you to stay if you are  
not comfortable," Qui-Gon said, nodding slightly.

"Good night, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he turned and headed  
for the door.

"Padawan," said Qui-Gon quietly.

Back stiff, the apprentice replied without turning, "Yes,  
Master?"

"Don't wait up for me," smirked Qui-Gon.

Throwing them both a withering glance over his shoulder, Obi-  
Wan stomped out of the club.

Back at the table, Qui-Gon and Mace raised their drinks and  
saluted each other with a laugh. After draining their mugs,  
the Jedi Masters happily retreated to the darkest part of the  
booth for a peaceful session of making out.

finis


End file.
